


A splash of fun

by Emmster5



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmster5/pseuds/Emmster5
Summary: The farmer tries to scare her girlfriend but it doesn't go as planned.





	A splash of fun

Gemma tried to make her steps as quite as possible but the old wood of the pier still squicked on occasion. After a particularly loud groan, Gemma froze and looked up to Leah at the end of the pier who was still focused on her sketch book.

Perfect, just a couple more steps and she'd be right behind her girlfriend with out her even knowing. A wide grin appeared on Gemma's face as she gently tapped Leah's shoulders and whispered a quite 'boo' into her ear.

Leah's reaction was instant; she startled, a yelp leaving her mouth as she tried to turn around. Gemma quickly noticed her mistake, eyes going wide, as Leah took a step back, her foot falling off the dock completely. Leah dropped her sketch book and flailed her arms out, managing to snatch a piece of Gemma's shirt. It was to late tho and both girls quickly fell into the water below.

Gemma was the first to surface, glad that she left her backpack by the shore of the pond. Leah soon surfaced a few feet infront of her, her copper hair stuck to her face and completely covered one eye.

Gemma couldn't help but snicker at the way her girlfriend looked, but she was quickly silenced as Leah looked at her with a scowl on her face.

"That was a complete accident, I swear," the farmer voiced as Leah started to slowly swim toward her.

"You are totally gonna pay for that," the scowl on her face was gone, replaced with a mischievous smile that worried Gemma even more.

As fast as she as she could, Gemma took off in hopes of being able to climb back up the pier before her girlfriend could catch her. She had just managed to pull half her body out of the water when Leah grabbed her around her legs and pulled her back in.

She was greeted with the sound of Leah's laugh and a splash to the face as she surfaced for the second time. "You're lucky I love you or else you'd be in far more trouble," Leah smirked as she gave the farmer another playful splash to the face.

Gemma splashed her back. "If I was lucky, we wouldn't have fallen in at all."

Leah gave a little hmm, "not my fault you tried to scare me," she said as she swam toward Gemma. When she reached her destination, she wrapped her arms around the farmers neck and pulled her into a light kiss.

Gemma lightly ran her fingers through Leah's hair, uncovering her other eye. She was just about to lean in for another kiss when something floating in the water nearby caught her attention. The farmer reached out to grab the item. It was Leah's sketch book. "Oops, sorry about that," she said as she handed the water logged book over.

Leah removed her arms from her girlfriend's shoulders and wrapped her legs around her waist so that she could grab her sketch book. Gemma wasn't going to admit it but keeping them both afloat like that was starting to become a struggle.

Leah just shrugged her shoulders in response, "I can always buy a new one-"

"No," The farmer, who had reached up with both arms to grab the end of the dock and keep both of them from sinking, spoke up. "I mean, let me buy it. It's the least I can do since so many of your sketches are ruined. I really am sorry."

A smile appeared on Leah's face. She tossed the sketch book behind her and cupped her girlfriend's face with both hands. "I forgive you Gemma. I know you didn't do it on purpose, so take that frown off your face."

"Maybe you should do it for me."

And that's exactly what Leah did. She leaned in and gently kissed her till Gemma's frown turned into a loving smile.

With the sun shining above, and her girlfriend wrapped around her, Gemma was so glad she made the decision to start her new life in Pelican Town.


End file.
